firearmcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
M1IP Abrams
Overview |mbt generation = |place of origin = |produced period = October 1984 - May 1986|num built = 894|chassis = M1 Abrams|dev from = M1 Abrams, M1E1 Abrams|dates in service = 1980s-?|main gun = 105mm M68A1 (55 rounds)|main gun sight = • Gunner's Primary Sight • Gunner's Auxiliary Sight • Ballistic Computer • Azimuth Indicator • Elevation Quadrant • Gunner's Quadrant, M1A1|reload rate = Manual, 7 rounds per minute|gun traverse = 360° Electrohydraulic (40° per second / 9 second per 360°) and manual|gun elevation = -10° to +20° Electrohydraulic (25° per second) and manual|main gun stabilizer = Azimuth|coaxial gun = 7.62x51mm M240 (10,000 rounds)|roof gun = Loader's hatch: 7.62x51mm M240 (10,000 rounds)|smoke launchers = 2 x smoke launchers on turret (24 rounds)|crew weapons = • 1 x 5.56x45mm M16A1 (210 rounds) • 8 x M67 Hand Grenade • 24 x AN/M18 Smoke Grenade|fire height = 1.892m|armour type = Hull: Welded assembly, rolled homogeneous steel with special armour arrays in the frontal area and special armour skirts protecting the upper sides and part of the suspension system. Turret: Welded assembly, rolled homogenous steel with special armour arrays in the frontal area.|crew = 4 (Driver, Gunner, Loader, Commander)|commsights = • Hatch • 1 x Periscope, night vision • 6 x Periscope vision blocks|driversights = • Hatch • 1 x Periscope, night vision • 3 x Periscopes|nuclear bio chem prot system = • M13A1 gas, particulate filter unit with four M25A1 masks • M15A2A chemical agent detector • AN/VDR Radiac nuclear agent detector • 3 x ABC M11 (1.42L) decontamination apparatus|fireprot = • Automatic Halon fire detection and extinguisher system • 2 x Portable Halon fire extinguishers|intercom = AN/VIC-1; 4 stations plus external box|radio = AN/VRC-12 or AN/VRC-64|ballisticcomputer = Yes|wadingkit = Deep Water Wading Kit|weight = Combat: ~55.34t Unstowed: ~52.16t|length = Hull: 7.917m Gun forward: 9.766m Gun rear: 8.971m|width = 2.895m|height = 2.885m|barrel overhang = Gun forward: 1.849m|turret ring diameter = 2.159m|tread = 2.844m|engine = Avco Lycoming AGT-1500|power weight = 27.48hp/t|type n displacement = Free shaft power gas turbine with a two spool gasifier and recuperator • Air-cooled • hp: 1520.8hp @ 3000rpm • Torque: 5333.7Nm • Weight: 1.146t, dry • Engine Oil: 26.49L|auxengine = None|transmission = X1100-3B, 4 forward, 2 reverse Hydrokinetic, fully automatic, 3 element torque convertor with lockup clutch|gears = Automatic gears; • Neutral • Low (Automatic 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th) • Drive (Automatic 2nd, 3rd, 4th) • Reverse (Automatic 1st, 2nd) • Pivot steer Drive ratios; • 1st: 5.877:1 • 2nd: 3.021:1 • 3rd: 1.891:1 • 4th: 1.278:1 • Reverse 1: 8.305:1 • Reverse 2: 2.354:1|brakes = Multiple disc|ground pressure = 0.949kg/cm²|ground clearance = 0.483m|fuel capacity = 1911.63L of Diesel DF-1, DF-2 or DF-A|operational range = Onroad: 442.57km|speed = 66.79km/h|trench crossing = 2.743m|max fording depth = With kit: 2.286m Without kit: 1.219m|min turn diameter = Pivot|final reduction drive = Planetary gear Gear ratio 4.67:1|suspension = High strength torsion bar|max grade = 54°|vert obstacles = 1.244m|roadwheels = 7 individual dual wheels per track (14)|roadwheel diameter = 680mm|return rollers = 2 single per track (4)|sprocket wheel location = 11-tooth, rear|idler sprockets location = Front, dual, compensating|shock absorbers = Rotary hydraulic shock absorbers on first 2 and last road wheels|track type = T156: Central guide, double pin, intergral rubber pad|pitch = 193.675mm|track ground contact = 4.574m|links = 78 per track (156)|steering system = T-bar (Hydrostatic)|track width = 635mm}}The M1IP Abrams (IP = I'''mproved '''P'erformance'') is an American main battle tank. The M1IP is also known as the '''IPM1. The M1IP retained many of the improvements brought into the later model M1 models, including the Block I improvements. Variants See M1 Abrams for all variants. Hidden= |-| Online= |-| Books= ABRAMS * Full title: ABRAMS A History of the American Main Battle Tank Volume2 * Authors: R. P. Hunnicutt * Year: 1990 * ISBN: 0-89141-388-X * Pages: 230, 304 Category:Tank Category:USA Category:Main Battle Tank